A magical and dangerous Love
by CourtneyDanielle
Summary: Sawyer,Demi and Calli are Damphyrs,half-human and vampire. They have moved to Ipswich and met the Sons. Can they keep their secret from the Sons or will falling in love make them spill. When a new enemy comes will they all be able to keep eachother safe?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-epilogue

Running through the woods I felt free, natural. My bare feet squishing against the forest floor, I could smell the fear in my prey as I got closer.

My sister Demetria caught up with me quickly. "Sawyer there is a herd of deer across the next field they will be the easiest."

I nodded. "Where is Callie…?"

She popped right next to me within seconds. "Right here cousin."

"Alright girls, you flank the sides I'll go straight down the center. Remember to feed as much as you can, we won't be able to for a few days after we get to Ipswich."

"Oh, did we also end up booking that gig at that one bar?" Demetria asked in a whisper.

"Yeah I talked to the owner, I also got us all signed up at Spencer Academy, you two will be rooming together since your both juniors. I will be on a different floor since I'm a senior."

The both nodded, "ok can we do this I'm starving and I have to take a shower before we go to bed. " I nodded and we all sped off, the deer didn't even hear us coming. The vampire speed also gave us a good advantage. I fed on two bucks, Callie and Demetria each got three does.

The next morning we all piled into my blue mustang, it was only a few hours of driving before Callie and Demi fell asleep. I looked in the rearview mirror to see Callie stretched across the backseat. Her long curly brown hair fell across her tan face. We all were human, half anyway and also half-vampire. We are called Damphyr's we were born of one human and one vampire. We had a lot of the vampire powers, speed, strength, senses, but we weren't indestructible. Our human half made it so we still bleed, we could still be killed by cars, guns and kind of weapon. But we could one thing a full vampire couldn't, walk in the sun.

I looked at Demi; she was sleeping slumped against her door. My little sister looked a lot like me, she had porcelain colored skin like me, and we had the same nose, the same grey eyes. She at one point had the same long black hair as me but she recently cut it to a pixie cut. She had a completely different personality then me. She was a lot edgier, tougher; she also was quite the party-animal always up for a good time. I on the other hand, being the oldest meant I was the leader. I knew my responsibilities were to keep Demi and Callie safe, on the right path, no matter what. This is why we did not stay in one place for too long. This recent move was because Demi had stirred up some trouble and almost revealed her power, so I moved us again. I didn't really enjoy moving, I was hoping that this move would be our last. I loved traveling around with the girls, being in a band with them but my heart longed to be normal. To be able to get through school this year with no problems maybe even have a boyfriend.

I drove past the 'Welcome to Ipswich' sign. "Here's to hoping for a normal year."

Tyler's POV

It's been almost a year since Caleb defeated Chase, a lot has changed. Sarah left a few months after the Chase thing. Apparently she couldn't really handle the whole life being in imminent danger stuff. Caleb was devastated for a while; he really had cared about Sarah. He just recently started to act like his old self. Reid matured a bit, he hasn't been using as much as he did before Chase came. Pogue proposed to Kate and moved in an apartment a few minutes from the school. Then there was me, boring Tyler Simms…nothing had really changed for me. The guys still called me 'baby boy'; I still was a book worm and a virgin. But as we all registered for our senior year, I vowed this year was going to be different I was going to take risks, not play it so safe

That night the guys and I had all agreed to go to Nicky's to celebrate being seniors. I looked around seeing that nothing had changed about Nicky's. There were the usual people there, the pool tables, and dance floor. Then I heard something different there was someone actually singing, and not crappy karaoke singing this girl was actually singing.

The guys came up behind me. "Is someone actually singing?" Caleb asked.

"She sounds amazing…lets go check it out!" Kate grabbed Pogue's hand and dragged him towards the stage. The rest of us followed, and then I saw her. Not only was her voice like a vixen's but she looked like one too. Her long black hair fell in her face and she swung her head to an instrumental part of the song. She had the prettiest colored eyes; it was like a light grey color. She was beautiful, not like those overly made up, tan, bobble head girls at our school. Like she had a beautiful soul that radiated out giving her classic beauty. Her body was amazing though, her white tank top bared a little bit of her stomach, just enough to tell she had abs. I assumed she was an athlete of some sort. Her leather skirt enhanced her muscular legs, suddenly y she looked up and locked eyes with me, and she smiled. She did a couple of songs, each showed off her vocal talents. I noticed the girl playing the guitar looked a lot like the singer, except she had short black hair, a few piercings and a tattoo just above her panty like in the front. The girl on drums looked a lot like the girls at our school, beach bunny-ish; I wondered how she met the other two girls.

After they finished their set the girls hopped down and headed over to the bar. We put one arm on my shoulders the other on Caleb's. "Well boys lets go introduce ourselves shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Ipswich

Normal POV

After finishing our set the girls and I hopped down and went to the bar to get some food. Demi nudged me, "I saw you making eyes at that cutie with the spiky brown hair."

"Oh shoosh he's cute what can I say?"

Nicky handed us our food, "Well sister be prepared because him and his friends are coming over here."

I turned around to she was right. The tall blonde led the group that was coming over to us. The cute guy I had locked eyes with was right behind him. There was also a guy with longer hair, who was holding the hand of a pretty girl with coco colored skin. The last guy was tall, dark, and handsome, like out of a magazine or something. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Callie was checking him out.

The blonde spoke first, "hey ladies that was hott, I'm Reid, Reid Garwin." This Reid guy was pretty cute, not my type though. He was lean but muscular, had a couple of tattoos, piercing blue eyes. He dressed like a total badass mixed with a bum thanks to those fingerless gloves. Demi looked like she wanted to jump him right then and there.

I shook his hand. "Thanks I'm Sawyer Dennin; this is my sister Demi, and our cousin Callie."

His eyes moved up and down Demi as he shook her hand, she giggled and I rolled my eyes. The others introduced themselves as well. The guy I eye-flirted with was Tyler, magazine boy was Caleb, the long haired guy was Pogue and his girlfriends name was Kate. We all grabbed a table and talked while the three of us munched on our food. I made sure to sit closer to Tyler.

"So where are you ladies from?" Caleb asked.

"Everywhere…" Callie said in a trance while staring at Caleb.

They all looked confused. "What she means is we travel around a lot, for the band. We were born in Michigan though."

"Cool, cool."

After a few minutes of idle chit chat Reid spoke, "so do you ladies know how to play pool?"

"You bet your ass we do! Well Sawyer and I do, Callie never got the hang of it." Demi answered.

"Come on then you two can play against Tyler and I." They led us over to the table at the other side of the bar. Leaving Callie and Caleb to stare lustfully as each other, while Kate and Pogue couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"If you don't mind blondie I'll brake…but before I do lets make this interesting." Demi grabbed her and I sticks.

"Sounds good what were you thinking…?"

"If my sister and I win…you two have to take us to dinner tomorrow night."

"Demi, stop they don't have to…"

Finally Tyler spoke, "No it's ok…" he smirked at me which made me blush.

"Alright but if we win…you two have to come with us to a party tomorrow night."

"Deal!" Demi and Reid shook on it. The game lasted a while; I don't think they were expecting us to be good as we were. But having most of our gigs take place in bars we had a lot of practice. I decided to flirt a little bit and 'accidently' brushed up against Tyler as I went to take my shot. Reid nudged him a little bit and smirked.

Sadly the boys won, "so ladies what time should we pick you up?" he laughed.

"How about eight, here the address." I wrote down the address of the house we were staying at. Luckily our father had once owned a house here in Ipswich where the caretaker always told us we were welcome to stay.

Reid stuffed is to his pocket, I walked over to ask Tyler to dance when a voice interrupted me. "Oh geez babes tell me your aren't hanging with these posers." A tall lean guy stepped closer to where Demi and Reid were standing together; Tyler and I were slightly behind them and to the side.

"Actually random greasy dude we are…" Demi snapped.

"Well my names Aaron…you should remember that you'll be screaming it one day." Aaron got even closer.

Reid stepped in front of Demi; I noticed that he and Demi were the exact same height. She was always tall, I was a whopping 5'2'' a little shorter then Tyler. "Back off Aaron…" Reid poked his chest. Aaron shoved him back hard, that pissed Demi off. Before I knew it she took a pool stick and somehow pinned his back against the pool table. The look on his face was priceless.

"Dude we ARE NOT interested especially in a guy who is obviously compensating for something!"

"You stupid bitch!" I saw Demi press harder, I started to get worried with our enhanced strength she could easily collapse one of Aarons lungs.

"Demetrius let him up…" I said in my most leader like voice. She didn't move, "Demetrius I-am pus sa-Iridica!" I spoke in Romanian, which meant I that I was in serious leader mode. She immediately let go and stepped back.

"Whatever…Reid let's go dance!" She threw the pool stick on the table and turned around to walk towards the dance floor. I saw Aaron stand up and go to grab at her, I stepped in front of him grabbed his wrist and twisted he howled in pain. "I saved your ass from her once I won't do it again!" He fell to the floor, grabbing at his now twisted wrist. Reid and Demi just laughed and continued to the dance floor.

I walked back to Tyler, "Wow…" is all he said.

I ran my hand through my hair, "sorry about that, family is kind of big with me, and I'm very protective."

"Nah it's really cool actually, Aaron is never going to be able to live that down." He laughed. "By the way was that Romanian you were speaking?"

"Yeah actually…how did you know?"

"I like to study languages, I never really stuck with Romanian I prefer Latin."

"That's totally cool, yeah our fathers are originally from Romania, Callies father is our dads' brother. They traveled here to the US met our moms and then we came along, but we picked it up as kids. We mostly use it just to have conversations in secret when we are out in public. And I tend to use it when I'm pissed off."

He smiled, "yeah I didn't really understand what you said so don't worry you still have your secret language." He smiled. "So would you like to dance with me?"

"I'd love to." We headed to the dance floor where Demi and Reid were practically having sex standing up. Seeing my little sister grind against Reids groin, with her arms up around his neck. And see her tongue down his throat made me choke back a little bile. That was until I realized I could grind against Tyler, I spun around so my back was facing him. He put his hands in my hips, and I moved them side to side slightly dipping every once in a while. Soon we got a little more adventures, I threw one arm up and wrapped it around Tyler's neck behind, while we grinded even deeper. I looked over at Reid and Demi to find them making out with each other. "Those two don't waste time…"

Tyler looked over and laughed, "yeah but they seem perfect for each other short-tempered, hormone fueled party people."

I laughed "Yeah I think you hit the nail on the head!" I turned around, and placed my arms around Tyler's neck while played with his hair. His eyes were a deep blue; they made my knees go weak. I saw him start to lean closer; I wanted him to kiss me so bad. I normally never moved this fast with a guy but there was just something about him.

Just when I thought her might kiss me, Reid and Demi came running up, and they were holding hands. "So guys' tomorrows all set…" Caleb and Callie joined us as did Kate and Pogue. "Tyler, Caleb and I will pick you three up for the party. Kate and Pogue you will meet us there. After the plan was set we all headed outside, we starting going to our perspective cars. When I saw Tyler running over, I met him halfway.

"Hey beautiful thanks for the dance…" He kissed my cheek; I felt the spot get immediately warm. I heard random whoops and hollers come from each car.

"Thanks I'll see you tomorrow night Ty." He smiled and we separated. All us girls could talk about on the way home were the guys. Apparently Callie and Caleb hit it off really well; I already knew that Demi and Reid wanted to jump each other. Of course I tried to hide my crush on Tyler but they saw right through me. We got to the house unpacked all of our stuff into our separate rooms; the caretaker had done a great job taking care of the place in fathers' absence. My room was purple with white molding; it had a big screen TV and a desk to do homework at. After setting everything the way I wanted it, I jumped into bed imagining what the next night would be like.


	3. Chapter 3Party Night

Chapter Three-Party Night

I got up early the next morning to make the girls and I breakfast.

Demi stumbled into the kitchen, "morning want some waffles…?"

"No" she grunted.

"Geez someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I made her a plate anyway. She took it off the counter and sat at the table.

"Do you realize what you called me last night…?"

"What are you talking about...?"

"When you were yelling at me at the bar…you called me Demetrius…dad's name." She didn't look at me. "It's bad enough to be named after him…"

I grabbed my plate and sat across from her. "Demetria…Demi I'm sorry I didn't realize I called you that. I just panicked a little, I was afraid you were going to hurt Aaron without realizing it. Remember we agreed no trouble here…but you are nothing like dad, you have control he didn't."

"Thanks sis…"

Callie joined us, "Goood morning ladies…" She practically danced over and grabbed a plate of waffles.

"Well someone is obviously in LOVE!" Demi teased.

Callie sat down, "Caleb is just…uh…just amazing! I mean did you see him, and he's smart, funny. Literally THE perfect man!"

"Well you will be able to see him a lot more once we move into the dorms and school starts." I finished and went to rinse my plate off.

"So what exactly are we using this house for?" Callie asked.

"Well I figured on the weekends we may want to stay here instead of the dorms. If we need to just get away from the school for awhile and to store the stuff we can't fit over there."

"Plus there's that pesky whole no opposite sex staying the night rule, not that Sawyer was thinking about that…virgin… *cough* *cough*"

"Oh shut it Demi!" I tossed a rag at her; she smacked it away and laughed. "Just because I'm waiting for love doesn't mean I don't want to do it."

"I'm just messing with her, I think it's sweet that you have waited this long. Me on the other hand…"

I put my hands to my ears and began to sing "lah lah lah!" like a child would. After a good laugh we all calmed down and went and watched some TV before heading out to run some errands around town. Before we knew it we had to rush back to the house to get ready for the guys. I chose a white chiffon ruffle tank top, with black skinny jeans and bright red pumps, giving a few more inches. I added a little wave to usually stick straight hair and did my usually make-up. Callie chose a jean skirt, and a light blue halter top, and grey Ugg boots. Demi came down in a bright pink corset top, black shorts and black converse, which showcased her tattoos. She even managed to spike her pixie cut in a fohawk, and her makeup was a little darker than usual.

"Wow…trying to impress Reid are we?"

She stopped in the living room and gave a little twirl. "Your one to talk…bringing out the hooker heels I see."

I rolled my eyes as I threw my white leather motorcycle jacket on. I threw their black versions of my jacket at them. "Whatever…come one they are going to be here in a few minutes."

Totally on cue the doorbell rang, we all check ourselves out in the hallway mirror one more time before I opened the door. We were greeted with a resounding "wow…" from the guys.

They guys looked great too, Caleb led the pack, and he wore dark wash jeans and a dark blue polo shirt. Reid stepped in next; he was wearing a black Sabbath concert shirt underneath a hoody, black jeans, and converse, and those gross fingerless gloves. Then there was my prince…Tyler… he wore lighter jeans, a short sleeve grey V-neck that showed off his muscles, with a leather bomber jacket over.

"So are you sexy ladies ready to go?" He wrapped an arm around Demi's waist.

"Yeah so where are we going…?" Callie asked.

"To the dells…"


	4. Chapter 4To the Dells

Chapter Four-To the Dells

We all piled into Tyler's Hummer, I sat up front with him. It was about a twenty minute drive when we came to a stop in the middle of the woods.

"Ummm you brought us to the woods…?" I looked over at Tyler.

He smirked, "Nope this is just where we hide the cars, its close enough to run when the cops show but also hidden."

"Alrighty then, well you may have to help me walk…these show really not made for the woods." I opened the door and hopped out.

Tyler came over to me and grabbed onto his arm to keep my heels from sinking. We all walked out of the woods a few minutes later. In the clearing was a huge DJ stage, a mock dance floor and about 300 Ipswich teens with about 30 kegs. The music was blaring through the speakers, and there were a ton of people dancing, groping on the dance floor. As we walked up with the guys, I swear we got about a hundred death glares, I could almost smell the jealously in the air. Kate and Pogue met us on the dance floor. For a while we all stayed together, danced, talked and drank. But after a while we all kind broke off into couples.

Tyler grabbed my hand, and started leading me back to the woods, "Come on…" he smirked.

"Hold on…" I stopped and pulled off my heels, held them with one hand and grabbed his hand with the other. We went deeper and deeper into the woods to where I could even see the party anymore, but with vampire hearing I could still hear the music. "Tyler what are we…?" He silenced me with his lips crashing hard against mine. I dropped my shoes and stepped back until my back hit against a tree. I parted my lips allowing him to slip his tongue in and make the kiss deeper. He had one hand on my hip the other was tangled in my hair. My hands were underneath his shirt tracing every magnificent muscle with my fingers tips. We broke off the kiss and I started placing gentle kisses along his neck. He smelled amazing, just purely magic. Then it hit me, he smelt like actual magic, I had experienced a few spells before mostly used by the council of hunters, or wiccans I had met on travels. I pulled away from him, "Tyler…you're not human are you?"

He stepped back, "how…how… did you…?"

He looked absolutely petrified; I put my hands on his shoulders reassuringly. "No…no Tyler it's ok…" Suddenly I heard footsteps about twenty feet off heading straight towards. Based on the conversation they were having they were not friendly. "Tyler we have to hide!" He stood there staring at me. "Ty I will explain everything later we just need to hide somewhere…now."

He grabbed and pulled me into him, I watched as his eyes went completely back confirming what I was thinking. Suddenly we were up in one of the tallest trees sitting on a branch together; his arm was wrapped around my waist. I took this as a good sign, and then two hooded men appeared below the tree.

"So the sisters came here…did they really think we wouldn't follow him. Stupid Damphyr's…" Tyler looked at me I placed my finger against my lips, signaling silence.

"I do not know Alex, either way we will find them and finish what we started with their leader Sawyer. Still can't believe Brody let her get away, stupid newbie." A shiver went up my spine, as I started to flashback to my last encounter with these guys.

"Well William we can't attack while they are around humans so we will just have to wait…till their alone. We don't have many resources since we are rogue from the council."

"Right, well we will get our opportunity I'm sure of it…" They both nodded and disappeared back where they came from. Once I couldn't hear them anymore I hopped down from the tree landing gracefully on my feet.

Tyler used to come floating down, "I think you owe me an explanation…" He walked towards me.

"Ok, before I tell you…I just need to know that nothing is going to change between us. I know we just met last night but I really like you Tyler, and if this is going to change everything then it's a lot safer for you not to know."

He placed a gently kiss on my lips, "I like you too Sawyer, and I promise nothing will change, tell me what is going on." So I did I started with what my father truly was, and how he my mother. I explained exactly what Demi, Callie and I were and what powers we had. How we first came in contact with the council of hunters' and how this exact group we saw tonight was a rogue group that wanted to kill any magical being, including me and my sisters. I spared him from the gory details of when they got their hands on me. And how that had followed us to Ipswich after my sister almost lost control on a human.

"See that's one of the council's main rules is we aren't allowed to kill humans. My dad was killed by the council because he lost control and attacked a few high-schoolers and fed on them. He was a full vampire so it's a lot harder, with Damphyr's it's easier because we still have a human side that doesn't lust for blood. Anyway the guys you saw took me with them when they captured my father, after an investigation they discovered I hadn't hurt anymore and wanted to let me go. But not without a warning, in the form of beat the Damphyr…anyway the guy named Brody let me go after a few hours. The others asked him not to, they said no one would notice and they would just say I attacked them. Luckily for me he said rules were rules and let me go. Well in the last town Demi got into a situation where she almost lost control on a human. I knew we couldn't have her hurt someone and have the council find out so I moved us here. Obviously these dudes have gone even further away from the council and are now tracking us down."

By the time I finished we were sitting across from each other on the forest floor. "So what do you eat, if not humans?"

"Deer mostly, but pretty much anything you'd find out here. And we don't need to feed like everyday more twice a week, it just keeps our strength up…but I personally prefer a Big Mac."

He laughed, "So do you have fangs…?"

"Yep…" I let my fangs descend they made a popping sound as they came out fully.

"Wow…"

"Yeah the fangs we can make come out at anytime…we we fully vamp-out, lose control, our eyes do this weird thing. They like turn completely blood red, except for the pupil, which stays black so we can still see. I've never done it, but I saw Demi vamp-out before it was scary." I popped my fangs back up; they weren't the most comfortable things to talk with.

"Wow…this is all a lot…I mean it doesn't change that I really like you but I mean wow…"

"Yeah and I want to hear everything about you… and your magic. But I think we need to talk to all the others first."

"Right…" He nodded and we both started heading back to the party.

Tyler's phone started ringing when we reached the clearing. "Hello...Reid what slow down dude…what happened? Alright we will be there in five." He snapped the phone shut.

"What's going on?"

He started picking up the pace and I matched him easily. "Apparently your sister and Reid stole my hummer and went back to your house. Reid somehow cut himself on the doorway or something, your sister saw the blood and freaked out, he said her eyes changed and she sped into the bathroom and locked herself in there. Reid is freaking out but he doesn't want to leave her."

"." We both bolted into a run, I used my vamp speed to get the others fast. Luckily all the couples had met back up in a group far away from the crowd. I saw their hair blow black as I reached them. They all had confused looks on their faces, "No time to explain I need you guys to use to get us back to our house…now!"

"How…do…you…" Caleb started.

I held up my hand, "I'll explain everything after…Reid is in danger…" I looked at Callie. "From Demi…"

Callie mouth dropped, Tyler finally came running up. "Guys we have to, come on…" We all grabbed hands as, Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb's eyes all turned pitch black. I closed my eyes, as our party scenery started to disappear and was replaced by the lawn in front of our house. It took me a few seconds to get my footing, but then I went into leader mode.

"Ok, Pogue you need to stay out here with Kate…"

"What…why?"

I turned around, "Because she is human, she will attack her first!"

His mouth just dropped open, and then he nodded. "Ok Callie, Caleb, Tyler lets go…" We started towards the house, I was worried about the scene that would meet us.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Control

Reid opened the door as soon as we got to the front porch. "Dude what the hell is going on…your sister has fangs!"

I hissed at him and barred mine, as I walked passed him into the house. "And apparently so do you…seriously what the fu…!"

"Reid! Shut up for once!" Tyler yelled and he came up behind me. Once we were all inside Callie locked the door behind us then stood next to me, her fangs out as well.

"Ok you guys need to stay behind Callie, if Demi gets past me she's your first line of defense. And try to not to be so fearful, we can smell it, and it just makes it worse."

"Ok are you girls' vampires or something…" Reid huffed.

"Kind of, now shut it…" I turned around and started towards the living room. I couldn't sense exactly where she was but I knew she was hiding. "Demi…" Suddenly I was slammed into a wall, Callie and the guys came running in when they heard. I opened my eyes to see Demi completely vamped-out, her eyes were blood red except for her constricted pupils. Her fangs looked longer than usual even. She clawed at my neck, like a wild animal, growling and huffing. Luckily for me being the oldest meant I was the strongest. I kicked her hard in the stomach sending her flying across the room, I went at her in a second and pinned her against the wall by the neck. She tried to fight back by clawing at my wrists…she got a few good scratches in. "Demetria look at me! You need to control it!" She continued to fight and growl. "Demi you are still half human…find that half…the lust doesn't control you! Remember Reid…remember how you felt this morning…that's emotion…human emotion… find it!"

She stopped fighting and looked me right in the eyes. I saw as the red began to bleed away and her beautiful grey eyes came back. "Sawyer…" She went limp in my arms and began to sob, I tried to keep her up but I ended falling on my knees rocking her back and forth like a child.

"Shoo it's ok…it's ok…" We all just let her sob like that for a few hours, she finally passed out and Callie carried her up and put her in bed. Then we all gathered in the living, after Pogue and Kate rejoined us.

"No to be rude guys but I think you owe us an explanation." Caleb took a set on the couch next to Callie, she smiled at him.

"No it's not rude at all Caleb we do owe you guys an explanation…" It took three hours for each side to get everything out. They learned about what we were, the hunters, everything. We learned that the guys were witches, warlocks, and had powers. They get a taste of them at 13 but get their full powers at 18, it's called ascending, and Caleb was the only one who had already. They told us about the Book of Damnation passed down through their bloodlines and the whole Chase thing was just plain scary. The scariest part being they never found a body or anything.

"Sooo you guys are half-vampires…that's hot…you guys must be amazing in bed." Reid joked.

I laughed, "Well I'm glad you're taking it well, and it will make Demi happy to know you aren't scared of her." I could hear her moving around upstairs, "You can go see her if you want, she heard everything I'm sure she'd like to see you."

He jumped up and ran upstairs like a little boy with a shiny new toy. Pogue and Kate hugged us and agreed to meet up with us tomorrow for the move into the dorms. As I turned from the door Tyler was standing there.

"Hey…we need to bandage those up." He touched the scratches on my wrists, they were still bleeding pretty bad but the adrenaline must have masked the pain for a while.

"Yeah, there is a first aid kit under the sink in the kitchen." We both walked in to kitchen, I grabbed the kit and headed to the dining room table. I opened it up and started pulling stuff out but Tyler stopped me.

"Here sit down, let me do it." I did as I was told. He gently wrapped up each of my wrists, the placed a kiss on the bandages.

I pulled his face up towards mine, "thank you for being so…understanding." I kiss him gently and he kissed me back.

"Thank you Sawyer for being truly amazing in every way." He smiled and led me back to the living room, where Caleb and Callie were cuddling watching a movie.

"Hey guys what are we watching…?"

Callie smiled, "Blade…"

"Oh goodness Callie…"

"Hey I thought they should see just how badass Damphyr's can be and Blade is one so…"

"Alright fine…"

I sat on the loveseat and was joined by Tyler; I laid my head on his shoulder as we wrapped his arm around me.

"Oh by the way Tyler have you found Sawyers tattoo yet?"

"Callie!" I chucked the pillow next to me at her. She just laughed at batted it away; a human wouldn't have even seen it in time.

Tyler looked at me grinning, "You have a tattoo…where?"

I opened my mouth, but Callie interrupted. "Someplace you will only see it if you can get her naked…"

Her raised one eyebrow at me, "it's on the front of my hip just below the panty line…"

"You'll have to show me sometime…" He winked and turned back to the movie. I felt myself blush, but I still kind of wanted to show him. He was the first guy, let alone any person, that I told my secret too and it didn't scare him away or change his feelings about me.

I whispered in his ear, "You can count on it."


	6. Author UPDATE

Authors Note-

Hey guys hoping to update more today-just so you know I am posting pics of how I see the girls and the other characters I've made up. You have to use your imagination with Demi's hair. Lol but I like to post pictures because when I read and write my mind works like a movie I guess, lol so it helps me to be able to see what the characters may look like. Anyway subscribe and Review please.

-Courtney-


	7. Chapter 6 A REal Date

Chapter 6- A Real Date

A few hours later we had sent the boys home, they were meeting us the next day to help us move into the dorms and tour the school. I sat up on my bed unable to sleep. Face book had distracted me for a little bit but I decided to do some last minute packing when I heard footsteps in the hall. They had stopped just in front of my door.

"Demi…you should know you can't sneak around."

She sighed and walked into my room. "I heard you awake…you know you should sleep more…"

"Demi you know why I don't…" And she did know about my nightmares, they were so real I rarely wanted to sleep anymore.

"Yeah…" She sat down on my bed. "So can you believe what happened tonight…?"

"That we found out the guys' we like are actually warlocks with amazing powers…no…but this would only happen to us." I laughed.

She smiled, "well that and we actually told someone our secret…never thought I'd see the day!"

"Yeah me neither…this defiantly is NOT going to be a normal year." About an hour later Demi made her way to her bedroom and I decided to lie down. Eventually I fell asleep and luckily did not dream. The next morning we made our way to the school. Callie and Demi went to their room just a floor below me. I had someone gotten a single so I could decorate anyway I wanted. I left the door open once I got all my boxes in; I plugged my stereo in so I could jam while decorating. I had gotten all my supplies on my desk when Your Love is my Drug came on. I couldn't help myself I jumped on the bed, grabbed a hairbrush and began to sing and jump. Callie and Demi appeared in the doorway with their own hairbrushes. They jumped up and joined me on the bed, we looked ridiculous but at that moment we didn't care. I started to swing my head around like a crazy person when I heard someone.

"Hey…" they laughed. It startled me and I squeled and started to fall off the bed but the person caught me just before I hit the ground. It was Tyler he just smiled down at me.

"Hey…"

"And they lived happily ever after…" Demi teased.

Tyler set me up on my feet, Demi and Callie went back to their dorm to finish un-packing. I sat down on my bed, "So Tyler what can I do you for?"

He laughed a little bit, "Well I actually came to ask you on an official date, this weekend…we could catch a bite then to the park or something…"

He looked really nervous, so I responded as fast as I could. "Yes Tyler I'd love to!"


End file.
